


Not your wonderland: Pierce villiers x reader

by Animaster888



Category: Clover no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Clover
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kemonomimi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animaster888/pseuds/Animaster888
Summary: i wrote this story two years ago but never published it. please note, I will announce if I decide to make this story a lemon.
Relationships: Boris Airay/Alice Liddell, Pierce Villiers/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. A tough tumble

"Get back here!" You yell at your dog as the little terrier runs after something it saw. "It's a good thing I wore my boots today!" you think to yourself as your black, lacey dress flutters behind you in the dusk. "I need to get back before it's too dark out!" you shout. You were a total gothic lolita type, and at 18 years old, it was what you loved most about yourself. "Come on! This isn't funny!" You yell at your dog just before you fall headfirst down a giant hole. 

You shoot up from what you presumed to be a nightmare. You were still in the forest but you weren't sure of the time. All you knew was that it was daytime, and your dog was gone. "Damnit!" you exclaim as you get up and start looking for the little terrier. 

"Are you lost?" you hear a voice from behind ask you. You immediately spin around to see a brunette man, wearing a red jacket, standing behind you. he looked to be in his mid 20's and had ruby eyes. 

"uh...I'm just looking for my dog." you say in a quiet and nervous voice. The man pauses as if he was studying your face. "Who are you?" he asks. You give him your name and he shakes his head. "What's your role?" he asks. "role?" you question. the man bends over a bit to look at you better. "you have a face, so that means one of two things. either you are a role holder or..." he pauses as if he's waiting for you to say something. "or you're crazy?" you say as you take a step back. he smiles and stands up straight. "You're an outsider!" he laughs as you furrow your brow. "I'm Ace! the knight of hearts!" he reaches out to shake your hand. you decide you don't have time for this and start walking away. 

"Where are you going?" Ace asks. "To find my dog. I don't have time to deal with..." you pause as you notice a change in the environment. "Did it just go from day to night in three seconds?" you ask in a confused tone. "Am I still crazy?" Ace smirks.

As you gather your thoughts, Ace lights a campfire and starts to answer your questions. "The country of Clover?" You question him. "Yup." he responds. "I feel overwhelmed..." You groan as you hold your head in your hands. "If you want to sleep, you can." Ace says as he points at a tent to the left of him. you ask him, "um...when did you set that up?" 

A little while after you wake up from your nap, you feel nature's call. So while Ace sleeps, you walk into the woods to relieve yourself. After you finish, you notice the light and scraping noises in the distance. you slowly walk towards it. As you walk closer, you see someone. They seem to be digging a hole. you walk a bit further before seeing the boy, about your age, burying a dead body. 

You cover your mouth to keep from gasping and hide behind a tree. To your dismay, as you slip behind the tree, you also step on a tree branch. The sound causes the boy to turn around and look in your direction. You stand behind the tree with hands clasped around your mouth. You don't breath as you hear footsteps approach you. When they stop next to you, your eyes pinch shut as tightly as possible. Then you hear it...The click of a gun from right next to your head.


	2. Hatter Mansion

You open your eyes and slowly turn your head as you stare down the barrel of a loaded gun. Your vision blurs from fear as your eyes meet his emerald green ones. you notice he had brown hair and the ears and tail of a mouse. He stares at you as tears run down your cheeks. "Who are you?" the boy asks. you stutter your name as your life flashes before your eyes. "Are you a spy?" he asks. "wh-what?" you question in a confused state. "You have a face! why do you have a face?!" he yells. you stutter more as you finally say that you fell down a hole. The boy pauses for a moment.

"You're an outsider?!" He exclaims happily. you freeze at his change in demeanor. "From what I've been told, yes." you respond. "Wow! can I squeak in a kiss?" he asks as he attempts to kiss you but before you can react, you see a flash of steel between the two of you. The boy freezes. "Well, Well. what have we here?" you look over to see Ace. "A-Ace?" you question as the boy runs for it. "Oh, no you don't!" Ace yells as he attempts to swing his sword at the boy. "Wait!" you yell as you grab Ace's arm to stop him.

"What?" he questions. "What were you going to do to him?" you ask with fear in your eyes. "just kill him." says Ace as if its nothing. Your eyes widen at his words. "oh yeah, they don't condone murder in yours and Alice's world, do they?" he questions to himself. "Alice?" you ponder. Then you notice Ace go to the hole and pick something up. "Well, see ya!" he says as he takes off after the boy. "Wait! what about...me..." Ace disappears before you can finish your sentence. Just then it turns from night to daytime. you sigh. "At least I'm lost in the daytime..." 

After a bit of walking, you come across a large mansion in the woods. "Finally, some help!" you exclaim with a sigh. you walk through the unguarded gate and ring the doorbell. When someone comes to the door you notice you can't see their eyes. 

"um...can I help you?" the woman asks. "I'm lost and I can't find my dog. Is there any way you can help?" the woman stares at you for a moment. "wait here." she says as she closes the door. five minutes later, a blonde man with rabbit ears opens the door. You open your mouth to speak but are met with a gun in your face. 

Thankfully before you realize its there, another man grabs the blonde hare's arm, signaling him to stop. "Hello, young lady. My name is Blood Dupre, Please pardon Elliot's behavior. How can I help you?" As you explain your situation, you notice two twin boys enter the background. "When did we get a doorbell?" the red twin asks. Elliot immediately begins to yell at the boys. "You two were supposed to be guarding the gate!"

you finish your explanation and Blood smirks and nods. "Another outsider, hmm?" you stop in your tracks at his words. "Another?" you think to yourself. "Come." Blood leads you inside his mansion. You are lead to a room to wait in. "You must excuse me, but I have a meeting to attend to before I answer your questions. wait here until we return." Blood asks. you nod and thank him for his help. 

After about five minutes of searching for an interesting book on the shelf, the twins creep into the room. "Hey!" You hear as you turn around. "Come play with us!" they say in unison from in front of you. "But Blood told me to wait here." you say as you put the book back. "Aww, come on! we're bored!" says the red one. "and the boss is gonna be at least an hour." says the blue one. You sigh. "Ok, but just one game." the two cheer and lead you outside. you find out they're names are tweedle dee and tweedle dum. They stand you in the middle of the courtyard with a blindfold on. "What game even is this?" you ask. "We are playing Executioner!" The boys say in unison. A bad feeling washes over you as you slip off the blindfold to see the twins aiming guns at you. Your eyes go wide and your heart stops for a second.


	3. The amusement park

"Hey!" calls a voice to the left of you. Standing there is a pink and purple kemonomimi cat-man holding a big fur of the same color. "Hey, Boris! We're playing a game with our new toy!" says Dee. "Toy?" You question as your legs give out and you fall to your knees. "Yeah, she looks like she's having fun." Boris remarks in a sarcastic way as he approaches you. "You ok?" he asks as he helps you up and notices your tears. You stare at him before bursting into tears and hugging Boris. He seems to be in shock at your reaction.

"What did you two do to her?!" Boris shouts at the twins. "Nothing!" Dum yells. "She's an outsider so she's probably not used to guns." says Dee as Boris looks down at you. "Hey, take it easy..." Boris attempts to console you to no avail. Finally, he tries one more thing.

"If you stop, I'll take you to the amusement park." You sniffle for a moment but stop crying and look up at him. "Good girl." Boris pats your head and guides you over to the door you came out of. "Aww, but we wanted to play with her more!" the twins shout as the door closes.

You notice that you are not at the mansion anymore and were standing in what was most likely Boris's bedroom. You look at him. "The amusement park is outside, dummy." he laughs. "Oh, I thought you were making a dirty joke or something." you blush as Boris smirks. "Well, if you want, we could turn my bedroom into an amusement park." He smirks as you laugh. "How do we get outside?" you ask. Boris opens the door you entered from. "I'd ask, but quite frankly, I don't want to." you smirk. Boris shrugs and leads the way. 

The two of you go on the Ferris wheel and chat. "So how did you get in Wonderland, anyway?" Boris asks. You begin to explain the story of how you were chasing after your dog and fell down a hole. "Hmm. Sounds like the work of Nightmare but, the question is, why?" He says as your face scrunches up. "Who's Nightmare?" You question. "His role is the caterpillar. He's also a dream demon who can open up portals from this world and yours." Boris explains with hands behind his head. "He sounds scary..." you say only to be met with a chuckle. "Yeah, he's scary alright! Especially when he vomits blood all over you!"

When the ride is over, you are met with another man. "Well now, Who's this little lady?" says an older brunette man. "This is _______. She's an outsider." says Boris. "Another one? Are you friends with Alice?" the man asks. You stare for a moment. "Where are my manners. My name is Gowland and I own the amusement park." He smiles. "That's cool!" you say excitedly. "If you have any questions, feel free to ask." Gowland says. You yawn as day turns to night. "Sleepy?" Boris asks. you nod. "just a bit." "You can nap in my bed. It's big enough for two." says Boris. "Don't do anything weird to her Boris!" Gowland warns. "As if I would!" Boris scoffs as he leads you back to his room. As soon as your head hits the pillow, you are out like a light, which is weird because of your insomnia issues. 

"Am I dreaming?" You question as you wake up in a strange dimension. "yes, you are." you hear from above you. Upon looking up you spot a silver-haired man wearing an eyepatch and smoking a hookah. "Who are you?" you question. "I am the embodiment of bad dreams. I am Nightmare." he says as he takes a hit from the pipe. "So, you are the one who brought me here to wonderland. The question I want to know is why." you say with determined eyes.


	4. heart castle

You look at Nightmare with determined eyes as he smirks and laughs. "You made a wish, didn't you?" he says as your brow furrows. "A wish?" you question. Nightmare takes another hit from the hookah and blows the smoke at you. you swat it away as memories play in your head. It was the day before your 18th birthday and you made a wish for something to happen to you, something life-changing...but what was it exactly?

nightmare chuckles. "All in due time dear...All in due time...in the meantime, seek out Alice. she will be a valuable ally." that is all you hear when you awaken clutching Boris's shirt. "Bad dream?" he asks. "you could say that..." you say as you sit up and sigh. "What do I do now?" you ask yourself. Boris ponders a moment. "Why don't you play with me for today? It might help you get things off your mind for a bit." says Boris. You shrug as you had nothing better to do. What was the worst that could happen?   
************************************************************  
"How did this happen?" you groan as you sit on trial in front of the queen of hearts. "What are her charges?" The queen asks the white rabbit. He grins as he speaks. "She is charged with trying to take our Alice away." he says as the queen nods. "hmm...off with her head." says the queen as the faceless guards begin to drag you away. "Wait!" You yell as you recall the earlier moments that lead up to this one. 

Boris ran off after the mouse boy after the boy tried to kiss you again and you got lost. Along the way, you ran into a white rabbit. You stop him as he glares at you. You explain how you are lost and he asks what you are. you explain that you are an outsider and he seems shocked and disgusted for a moment. Then his demeanor changes. He suddenly begins to act nicer and guides you to heart castle. It is there that he stabs you in the back and tells the queen that you are here to take Alice away. you attempt to explain to no avail and here you are. 

"Stop! you've got it all wrong!" you yell as you are dragged away. "Wait! Wait!" you scream until another voice chimes in. "Stop!" you all look into the direction of the voice. Standing there is a girl in a blue dress and she appears pissed off. "Alice!" yells the white rabbit as he jumps down to meet her. He goes in to hug her after spewing some rhyming romance lines of bullcrap only to be met to a fist to the face. The girl then clears her throat and addresses the queen.

"Vivaldi, this girl is innocent. I have never met her before and even if I had, it was my choice to stay here in wonderland and nothing will change my mind. Definitely not the words or opinions of some stranger." She says. the queen looks at you before looking back at the other girl. "It seems that the prime minister's information was wrong." says the queen as the guards release you. You sigh in relief as the queen yawns and the girl runs to your side. "we are going to retire to our chambers for the night. See to it that Peter finishes his work." the queen tells a guard before leaving.

"Alice?" you question as the girl looks at you. "yes?" she responds. you hug her as you start to cry. "Thank you!" she smiles and helps you to her room in the castle for a much-needed explanation.


End file.
